I Can Hear the Bells
by tonystarrkk
Summary: story one in a series of Twin Peaks relationship drabbles, starting with Gordon and Shelly!


Oh, gosh. Her voice sounded like an angel.

Wait, her voice? Gordon's eyes widened as he realized her face wasn't strained with yelling.

"So, sir? What'll it be?" she asked again. He responded with a laugh.

"Now, sweetie, this is the first time in years I've been able to hear anything below a shout, so excuse me while I live in the moment." He kept his gaze trained on her beautiful face – her shining eyes, filled with curiosity and amusement; her perfect lips, corners turned up; lovely cheekbones, dusted with pink.

After a beat, the men ordered their pie and coffee.

"COOPER!" Gordon yelled at Cooper from across the table, "WHO IS THAT WONDERFUL ANGEL? SHE MAKES ME FEEL LIKE I HAVE A SWARM OF BUMBLEBEES IN MY CHEST."

There were crackles and whistles before he could tune in on his colleague's response.

"HER NAME IS SHELLY JOHNSON, GORDON. AND YES, SHE IS QUITE A NICE LADY." He saw Cooper exchange a look with the vision of beauty behind the counter and noticed her cheeks were glowing a fierce red.

"I DON'T THINK I'VE EVER SEEN A WOMAN MORE BEAUTIFUL!" he replied, and almost like magic, Shelly returned with their cherry pies and mugs of midnight black coffee.

"Why thank you, gorgeous, and I don't mean to be too forward, but you are an exquisite specimen."

"Not too forward at all, sir. Agent Cooper, your friend is wonderful."

Gordon's heart swelled at the compliment. He spent the rest of his time at the diner gazing in Shelly's direction, and most of his time in Twin Peaks enjoying her company.

"Now, Shelly," he practiced in his hotel room one night, "I know I'm an old FBI man, and you're a beautiful young woman. If we were together, in a permanent living situation, I might not be home often. But you make me hear bells, Shelly, and I've never been able to hear anything without these damn hearing aids my entire life. Coop calls it fate, Hawk calls it a coincidence, and I call it love. Do you think, Shelly, that you could toy with the idea of falling in love with an old man like me?"

The speech ended with a sigh and a disdainful look in the mirror.

"Gordon, you old fool."

* * *

Shelly had never been complimented in public until she met Gordon Cole. Come to think of it, she mused one day to Norma, she had never gotten a genuine compliment from a man who showed her affection.

"Norma, I don't know what to do!" She sat herself down in a polyester-coated booth, covering her face.

"Well what do you think of him?"

"I think he's sweet, sincere, kind, smart, perceptive, handsome, and much too old for me."

"It didn't stop Mike from falling for Nadine!"

That comment was met with rounds of raucous laughter and curious stares from diner patrons.

"Now really, Shell, what's keeping you?"

There was no speaking for a while, only the sound of forks and knives scraping plates and ice sloshing around in cups.

"I'm damaged goods, Norma," Shelly finally whispered, the fears of long-dead Leo still making her voice tremble. "I have scars, bruises, and trauma from him. But if Gordon knew exactly what went down, I – he might leave me. Just like Bobby."

Norma sat down next to her, taking Shelly's small, pale hands in her own calloused ones.

"Now you listen to me, Shelly Johnson. You are a beautiful, intelligent young woman who was in quite a heap of trouble. But it wasn't your fault, it was never your fault, and if Gordon Cole doesn't realize that, then forget him. He's not worth your time."

With those words Shelly had collapsed onto Norma's shoulder and ended up soaking her diner uniform with tears.

"Thank you, Norma."

* * *

After that chat, Shelly called Gordon at the Great Northern.

"Is this Gordon Cole?"

"Shelly!"

He had recognized her voice in an instant – the phone line wasn't vibrating with the yells of his conversation partner.

"Of course! I'm glad you can still hear me," she replied, her voice oozing with anticipation.

"To what do I owe this much-needed phone call?"

"I don't want to be too forward, Gordon, but I'd like to go on a date with you."

Her request was met with a hearty laugh, one that made her cheeks grow warm.

"Shelly, it would be my pleasure to accompany you on a date. I'm currently in Seattle, where there is a beautiful hiking trail right down the road from me. Would you care for a change of scenery?"

"Absolutely, Gordon. Anything to get out of this miserable house."

* * *

author's note: and there it is! the beginning of a series of drabbles about the relationships of twin peaks. there are so many, but one that really stuck out to me was gordon and shelly. i wish it could've been expanded, but sigh. poor viewing in the second season. the next one i might touch on is dale and albert's friendship, but i have quite a list and there's plenty more to go! enjoy :)


End file.
